


Den Mother's Milk

by FairyNiamh



Series: Mother's Milking the Situation [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The times Stiles had to (Breast)feed the other member of his pack. (No MPREG, but there is a baby.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Den Mother's Milk

**Author's Note:**

> If breastfeeding offends you, run now. This is sort of a During and after to my story [Milk and Honey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/588892). There is a baby, but no MPreg, no het

Stiles stood there glaring at Deaton and Derek. He did not know how, but this was entirely their fault. “He has the wolf flu? What is that? Some kind of made up disease?”

“I truly wish I was joking or that it was made up. Stiles, I am deadly serious about this. He will get worse and die,” Deaton sighed while giving Stiles a withering glare.

“And the only cure is breast milk? Come on, that sounds so damned far-fetched…” the young man whined.

“Stiles, this is hardly a joking matter. Do you know of any woman who would be willing to donate some breast milk? It would be better if he could drink it straight from the source. However, I recognize that it might make the young woman uncomfortable, so pumped will do.” Deaton stated while checking the delirious Scott on the table.

Stiles crumbled in on himself and let out a pitiful, “Noooo.”

“Stiles, it will save Scott’s life. You remember Scott, don’t you? Your best friend,” Derek growled.

“I hate you,” Stiles ground out as he stood up and started to strip off his hoodie asking Deaton “Is there any chance of danger to the donor?”

“No chance of harm. So, you do know someone?”

“Yeah, I know someone. Both of you get the hell out of here. I may be willing to save my friend, but I am not willing to give a free show. Oh, and Derek… this takes away your time.” Stiles babbled with a smirk while shooing the two men out of the room.

“Now Stiles, be reasonable.” Derek started.

“What’s going on?” Deaton asked as he looked between the two men.

“Derek will be more than happy to explain to you. Neither of you are to come in for the next half hour. If you do, I will make your lives miserable.” Stiles growled before slamming the door in the men’s faces.

He took off his shirt and his bra, folding both very carefully, before walking over to his best friend. “You better appreciate this Scott; and I swear if you ever tell another living soul, I will inject wolfsbane directly into your balls.”

With a heavy sigh, he lay next to his friend and proceeded to let the man feed from him as only Derek had before. Merciful mother… he was starting to feel truly like the fucking pack mother.

Damned wolves were greedy asses. It took all his strength to get Scott to switch breasts and it took even more to break free of his hold. Thankfully, Scott did not wake up during the feeding. In fact, Stiles had even managed to put his shirt on, before a grumpy Derek broke in and woke Scott up.

Even though he kept his life-saving heroics… okay, he kept his life-saving breastfeeding, to himself. He was almost certain that Scott had managed to add 1 + 1 and come up with the correct answer. Well, at least that was Stiles suspicion, since Scott kept looking at his chest and frowning. How the fuck was this his life?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Having his breasts attacked by Boyd and Erica, was not his idea of a successful plan; nor was it the threesome of his dreams. He knew that Derek knew fuck about Faeries, still he let him go perform his Alpha duties and now Stiles is the one suffering the consequences.

He had cautioned him to leave the rest of the pack at home, especially since Erica was, full of - zest. Okay, so she was a foul-mouthed spitfire who liked to cause problems, and the last thing they needed was trouble with faeries.

Had Derek listened to him? Did he leave the puppies at home and bring a little Elderberry Wine, which Stiles had gone to great lengths to procure, along? No. He skulked into the meeting with Erica and Boyd snipping at his heals, and when they grew tired of nipping at Derek, they immediately went and started badmouthing the fae. Well, Erica had been the one foul mouthing, Boyd just stood behind her smirking and sometimes snickering.

Of course, this had not set to well with Tianna, the fucking Queen. She cursed them to be as feral as they were behaving and, thinking she was clever, informed them that the curse could only be lifted by ingesting their mother’s milk.

Fucking Derek had already claimed Stiles as the pack mother. True he had only vocalized this to Stiles, but damned if those two greedy assed wolves didn’t figure it out.

The minute they were in the house they went straight to Stiles, tore his favorite shirt and only bra off, before pushing him down and attacking his breasts like ravenous… well ravenous wolves.

“You owe me a new shirt and bra,” he informed Derek when he came in. The damned man had the gall to _sulk_ at him. “Maybe next time you will listen to me, and then you won’t miss your personal me time.”

Derek nodded once before skulking out the door. Serves him right though and Ow, he really hoped that these two would be finished soon and would retain NO memories of this.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Jackson, well Jackson is an entitled jackass who definitely needed some therapy and spankings. Not the good sexy spanking from Lydia either; maybe something like Derek using a barbed wire whip on his wolfy ass. No, scratch that… bad, gross, and so wrong thoughts are now infiltrating his poor brain.

Since he had started this experiment and truly started to lactate, Stiles had managed to avoid everyone in the Lacrosse team by being the first or last person in (or out) of the dressing room. This meant he had managed to avoid a few of his pack mates as well. It was just like Jackson to forget something just as Stiles was changing out of his uniform.

“I always knew you were a bitch Stilinski,” he laughed while eyeing the pink bra Stiles was currently sporting. “I just didn’t know you were literally a bitch. Have you been feeding the entire pack behind my back? What if I want a turn too?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and slammed the door to his locker closed. “I would say 'naughty puppies don’t get rewards'. Look, just back off Jackson. If you don’t…”

“What? You’ll tell your boyfriend. News flash: Derek is not all that and a bag of chips. I’m not afraid of him. I’ll take him on any day. What do you say to that?” Jackson growled close to his face.

“I would say that you need a spanking, but since you might actually enjoy that, so maybe a knee to the balls would be better. Also, I think you should be afraid of Derek."

“Why? Because you’re his little bitch? Or are you the bitch for all of the pack? That would mean you should spread your legs for me too sweetheart. I am pack, after all, and I could use some loving, even if it comes from an overused bitch like you.” Jackson whispered.

“It means,” Stiles whispered back. “That Derek is standing right behind you and looks a bit pissed off.”

“What?” Jackson yelped as he turned around to try to catch sight of his Alpha.

“Psych,” Stiles chuckled; as he placed his foot promptly on Jackson ass and gave a mighty shove forward. Which caused the Beta to stumble and fall to the floor. “Now, let’s set a few records straight. I am not Derek’s anything. He has yet to ask me out. As to feeding the pack, well I guess you will never know. It’s not like you are even remotely interested in being part of the pack… only in the gift that you are squandering.” Stiles quickly redressed and left, not bothering with the shower. He could catch one at home.

As he walked out the door he said, “Now, if you will excuse me, I do have places to be and wolves to feed. Oh, and for the record; I am no one’s bitch and I never will be.”

Derek was going to get an earful over this. Stiles had enough to deal with without the puppies sexual harassing him.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“Derek, would you please control your puppies?” Stiles asked as he entered the man’s apartment.

Derek rolled his eyes and turned off the television before asking, “Who did what now Stiles?” He was used to Stiles complaining at this stage.

Stiles just growled and went to the kitchen for something to drink. If Derek would not take him serious, then he did not feel any need to tell the asshole anything… and maybe nursing regularly was a bad thing. It wasn’t as if they were dating or anything and if Stiles were a woman people would be telling him to get a real man. Maybe he should just stop everything… including deluding himself with a relationship Derek. “I better go," Stiles muttered after he slammed the refrigerator door.

"Wait, what the hell? You just got here. You started to complain and now you are just up and leaving? What the hell happened today Stiles?" Derek asked while effectively blocking the door.

Stiles growled and tried, in vain, to get around Derek and his immovable wall. "What happened, was I had my eyes opened," he replied through gritted teeth once it was clear he wasn't get out of the apartment without spilling some of the beans.

"What? You're not even making sense. So start at the beginning and explain."

"You precious Jackson accused me of being the pack whore and tried to force me to feed him. Sad thing is - he's right. I mean, what are we Derek? Am I just your own personal lunch machine? Because to be honest with you; I'm not okay with that." He would NOT cry. Those emotions could go and fuck off because he refused to cry over _this_ in front of Derek.

What Stiles had not counted on was for Derek automatically to go Alpha and start smelling Stiles everywhere he could reach.

“Oh my god, what are you doing?” Stiles asked, as Derek pushed his nose into Stiles' slender neck.

“What did he do to you?” Derek asked running his hands all over Stiles.

“Nothing, I swear. He just huffed, puffed, and threatened. I told him you were there, then literally kicked him in the ass, and came over here. He called me the pack Bitch and I’m not Derek… I’m not anything more than a damned meal.” And cue the water works. This was not going at all the way he semi-had it planned.

Derek rested his head on Stiles shoulder and flexed his fingers on his biceps. “You’re not the pack bitch and - you are a lot more than a meal. I know, I think of you as the Pack-mom, but I never explained what it was to you. I just presumed you would look it up, I mean you always look up everything. It does NOT mean you are open to anyone or everyone, not sexually or any other way you are not comfortable doing. You already do everything a pack-mom does and so much more. You sit with Isaac when he has nightmares. You take care of everyone when we are sick or injured. You listen to them moan about me and everything else. You tutor them when they need help with schoolwork. You let me be myself and I cannot lose you. We are stronger with you, and you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. If you want to stop the feedings, do it. I don’t want to be the reason you go away and I swear, I will kick Jackson’s ass for making you doubt your place or your importance. Just, please… don’t leave us… don’t leave me.”

“You’re chatty when you’re panicked,” Stiles remarked in a deadpanned voice. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of this recent revelation.

“Stiles, please. I’m serious, tell me what I have to do to fix this,” he pleaded burying his further into Stiles neck.

“Fine,” Stiles sighed and wrapped his arms around Derek. “I want dates. Real dates, Derek. Movies, dinners, walks, date like events and I don’t want you to hurt Jackson.”

“But -“

“No, I want you to make him to get lessons on how to ask for things and how to be sensitive – and I want his lessons to come from Lydia, Erica, and Allison. Especially Erica, she’s expecting. Be sure to let them know why. I’m sure they will make him suffer without killing him.”

“You’re evil,” Derek said with a shudder. “How about we go out for dinner? Start the dating now. Tomorrow we can plan a party for Erica and ask them about those lessons for our naughty Beta.”

“Um, that – that sounds good, but – um,” Stiles agreed while he fidgeted.

Derek looked up and silently urged him to continue. It was childish, but Derek had put himself out there, it was Stiles turn now. There was only so much he could do before he felt the urge to just… run and, possibly, hide. “Stiles,” he said softly.

Stiles chewed on his lip. “I don’t – I don’t want to stop the feedings. I enjoy how close they let us be. Plus, my breasts ache when you feed a few hours late. I would hate to know how they would feel after a few days. So, could we maybe – I mean would you, before we leave? They are very full and – yeah. Maybe you could help me out before we go to dinner?” Stiles asked while fidgeting.

Could Stiles be any more perfect? He pulled him close and gave him a lingering chaste kiss. It was a kiss that would have gotten more serious had Stiles not started fucking giggling. “Want to tell me what’s so funny?” Derek growled.

Stiles pulled away with a smile that could rival the Cheshire cats. “Sorry, but it’s funny.”

“Why is kissing me so funny?” Derek grumbled. Yeah, this is totally the first time anyone has had the balls to laugh at him to his face.

“Because, you dumbass, I have been fucking breastfeeding you for over seven months – and this is the first time we kissed. It’s – it’s a happy laugh Derek. I’m happy,” Stiles, informs him with a grin.

Derek leaned back and scowled, clearly replaying every moment that they had been together looking for their first kiss. Stiles knew he finally realized the truth of his words when he stared at the thin man with wide eyes.

"Yeah, crazy, I know, but what can you do?” Stiles said. "That's okay though, I think I've learned to expect the unexpected with werewolves."

“You should have said something,” Derek growled.

Stiles cupped Derek’s chin and explained. “Dude, I did not know. I mean, I thought we were really close friends and I was crazy about you. The last person I chased wound up in the arms of a jerk I hate and I couldn’t risk losing your friendship for some idiotic crush. Plus, you so could have said something too.”

“Bad communication. Not the best start to a relationship,” Derek chuckled.

“True, but at least it is a start. Hey, don't be a dick about this. This, right here, right now is our start and I am happy with it. So, please be happy too. I want our first date to be a memorable one." Stiles said gently.

"I can think of a way to make it very memorable," Derek growled as he pulled Stiles in for another kiss. As he deepened the kiss he ran his hand up the front of Stiles' shirt pausing to pinch the tiny nubs that he often suckled on.

"Stop!" Stiles said suddenly jerking away violently and wrapping his arm around his chest.

Derek stared at Stiles wondering what he did wrong. He thought that they were doing well. "Sorry," Stiles said, "but we need a few ground rules. First I do NOT put out before a first date."

Derek nodded his acknowledgment to this. He had forgotten that they were, technically, just starting out in this relationship. So, yeah, he was probably moving too fast.

"Second, the boobs are off limits, sexually. I don't want to stop breastfeeding you and it doesn't really matter if I pop a boner with you. However, I have had to feed the rest of the pack from time to time and can you imagine how awkward it would have been for me and Scott if I had popped a boner that one time? What if someone else gets the wolf flu and I need to feed them? No, I refuse to pop a boner for anyone but you and the occasional visions of Karl Urban," Stiles explained.

Derek thought this over and yeah, he could mostly agree to that. The one thing he couldn't agree on is "Karl Urban? Who the hell is that?"

"Remind me to show you my collection later. Anyway, he's an actor who I will probably never meet and since he is heterosexual. I somehow doubt that I could ever talk him into doing more than shake my hand. Whatever, he is so not the point. The point is boobs are off limits for sexual stimulation. Besides, they are still tender because I am late feeding you." Stiles said while rolling his eyes.

Derek nodded his head as he slowly raised Stiles shirt and popped his bra. Yeah, he could kind of agree with that. He actually, seriously doubted his ability not to turn his feedings into something sexual. He had wanted to move to the next step for months now, only to find out that they had not been as in sync as he had thought. It more than kind of sucked. Two steps forward and three steps back.

Stiles was worth it though. He was good for him, and Derek couldn't imagine what his life would be like if Stiles was not in it. No, wait, he could imagine it. He would have died years ago if it hadn't been for Stiles. For a man who claimed to hate him in the early years, he sure did spend a lot of time and effort keeping Derek alive.

He moaned as he took the last bit of milk that he could from that breast. "One of these days you should pump it and taste your own milk. You are sweeter than any caramel that I have ever tasted."

Stiles blushed as Derek re-latched one side of his bra. "You're a pervert. Besides, if I pump for myself then you wouldn't be able to enjoy your snack. Unless you're telling me you want me to stop taking the herbs so I can dry up."

"You're evil," Derek said as he unlatched the other side of Stiles' bra.

"I've been told. Does not mean I will let you go further than a kiss until we have had a date. So, stop trying and get to draining my breast so we can go on our first date. Oh, and I don't put out on the first date. No, matter what you try. Because if you frustrate me, well then I can go home and do what I have been doing for many a year. Let Rosie or Davy take care of the problem."

"Sometimes, I hate you," Derek says before he latched on to Stiles' nipple with a pout.

"I really like you too," Stiles, says with a smile as he runs his fingers through Derek's soft hair.

\------------------

Everything settles and nothing new happens for a few years - until Isaac forgets everything that Stiles had warned them about, and makes a damned wish.

He had warned them that Djin took even passing wishes very seriously and that there would be repercussions to any wish made. So, what did Isaac do? He had to say "I wish I knew what it would be like to have a loving mother." and wham he's a fucking infant.

Stiles isn't sure why they couldn't bottle-feed the baby werewolf, but he has been elected for mommy duty. Well, it actually does settle Stiles old question of if he can nourish a baby and the feel of a baby nursing off of him is very different than when Derek nurses off him. It fills a spot in his chest that he did not even know was there. Honestly, baby Isaac was the cutest little were-baby Stiles has ever seen.

According to the pediatrician, Isaac is very healthy and growing well. They needed to be sure to encourage the mother to keep up with the feedings. Stiles ups his vitamins and liquid intake to help facilitate Isaac's ever growing appetite. He briefly thought about pumping, but he would miss the closeness he is enjoying with Isaac and even though he grumbles, he doesn't mind the feedings in the middle of the night.

"You look good like this," Derek says softly as he walks in on Stiles feeding their young Beta.

"Tired and unwashed?" Stiles yawned.

"No, with a soft glow and a young pup in your arms. In a way, Isaac's mistake is granting me my secret wish." Derek respond quietly as he stroked the sleeping infant's brow.

"Oh? And what would that wish be?" Stiles asks as he adjusts the infant in his arms.

"To have a family with you." Derek says softly as he kisses Stiles' neck.

They cannot find a way to reverse what the Djin had done to Isaac, but it's not all that bad. Stiles and Derek get a birth certificate forged for baby Isaac and tell everyone that they adopted. The pack knows the truth, but that doesn't stop any of them from loving baby Isaac any less and it definitely doesn't stop the Sheriff from being a happy doting grandfather.

Oh and for the record. Yes, Stiles is a very loving mother, Derek is a wonderful daddy, and they are both proud of their young cub.

~Fin~


End file.
